<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his moonshine by silverplace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942351">his moonshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverplace/pseuds/silverplace'>silverplace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Bad Days, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Pet Names, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverplace/pseuds/silverplace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home after a bad day at work, straight into your loving bonefriend's arms for some much-needed comfort.</p>
<p>* OuterTale Sans (Starshine) / Reader Oneshot.<br/>* Based on AffectionTale / OuterAffection &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>his moonshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Stomping through the door of your shared apartment, you kicked off your boots, leaving them laying haphazardly by the shoe rack. Cold wind whistling through the open door heralded your arrival, and you barely had time to close and lock it behind you before a voice called out from the sitting room.</p>
<p>"hey, moonshine."</p>
<p>You huffed a little, hanging your coat on the rack and neglecting to answer. Too tired to come up with a response, you thought back again on your miserable day, hating how the whole ordeal had gone. It had just been so frustrating. Your boss had been an asshole, your coworker had spilt something on you, and a customer had yelled at you for a solid five minutes before you could even get a word in edgeways. Everything seemed to have gone wrong, and all you wanted to do now was curl up in a ball with a blanket and watch Netflix.</p>
<p>"moonshine?" Your boyfriend peeked his head round the corner, looking concerned. His brow furrowed as he caught sight of your ruffled appearance and miserable expression, and he stepped towards you, reaching out for your hand. He led you into the sitting room, flopping down on the couch before pulling you with him to sit on his lap. Immediately, you relaxed against him. "bad day at work?" he murmured.</p>
<p>"Yeah," you admitted softly, the tension gripping your body easing slightly as Starshine started to run his phalanges through your windswept hair. His other arm pulled you closer against his chest, and you ended up curled sideways on his lap, legs pulled up and head resting on his collarbone. "Everything went to shit."</p>
<p>He smiled slightly at that, eyes soft with compassion as he gazed down at you. "wanna talk about it?"</p>
<p>A deep sigh left you as Star's phalanges worked magic on your easing headache. He let you rant for a while, listening quietly and attentively to every word you said.</p>
<p>"your manager sounds like a dick."</p>
<p>You snorted at that. "Yeah, he is. Always giving me the most work and the evilest customers. Lumping me with the shitty jobs no-one else wants to do."</p>
<p>"y'know, there's other places to work that wouldn't give ya so much crap."</p>
<p>"I knowwww." You sighed again. "It's just..."</p>
<p>"difficult, i know. i'm here for ya."</p>
<p>Finally, you gave him the smallest of smiles. "Thank you."</p>
<p>One of his hands went to your cheek, gently stroking as he gazed down at you, thumb brushing your skin in a gentle caress. "there's that smile i love." His eyelights were bright, transfixed on you with the most adoring expression, and you flushed under the weight of his gaze. "my lovely moonshine."</p>
<p>"Goofball," you muttered shyly, face turning pink as you averted your eyes.</p>
<p>"c'mon," he said, tucking your head under his chin. "it's so uncom<em>moon</em> to see ya like this, i can't help but be worried."</p>
<p>You hit his chest lightly, more like a soft tap that conveyed your amused irritation. "That was terrible."</p>
<p>"it got ya to smile. that's worth it in my book."</p>
<p>Still smiling, you let yourself fully relax and snuggle into his embrace. He responded in kind, one arm pulling you closer, the other reaching for a soft, star-patterned blanket from the other end of the couch and draping it over the two of you.</p>
<p>"Hey, Star?"</p>
<p>"yeah, moonshine?"</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>His smile showed through when he next spoke, body thrumming with happy magic and lulling you into a peaceful nap. "i love you, too."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short n sweet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>